Undercover Newsie ( A Newsies fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: All Lissy knew in her life was her loving family, but all of that changed one day in a tragic fire. She soon joins the Newsies undercover as a boy , but what happens if they find out her secret? Fall in love with her? Or what if her "dead brother" is back? Find out ...
1. The encounter

Chapter One: The Encounter

**Hey guys thanks for reading your all so special thanks hope you like it please take it easy this is my first fanfic thanks :) i will update promise :) oh and it would make my day if you comment :)**

It was early dawn as the sun rose upon the city of New York the chimney dusters were already starting to make their way down the streets . In a mere couple of seconds the streets were covered with children of all ages hurrying to get to the factories. Suddenly a huge group of newsies ran into the mix, among them were Jack Kelly who was of course the proud leader of this gang .

Racetrack who was soon going to the races to bet on his favorite horse Silver Lightning, he was practically shaking at the thought of the bets to be made on this fine day. Then there was Mush who was blowing kisses at practically every girl who walked in front of him they giggled and some squealed. All of this was going on while Specs and Crutches were glaring at Mush and shaking their heads .

This of course was all going on in true center of New York , Manhattan. Out of all the ruckus in a gloomy smelly ally stood a girl who was about fifteen years old with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that were worn with tears. She was wearing the attire of a newsie, with her hair up under a dusty newsies cap ,that had been her brothers. A couple of tears again slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"You can't think about that now!"

She thought angrily as she adjusted the cap trying to look more like her brother when he had gone of to work. She smiled at the memory of the stories her brother had told of the Manhattan, the gallant Jack Kelly and the charmer Mush. The whole family would sit around and listen to his adventurous tales.

She had always wanted to meet them , but her brother had always been very overprotective.

"Your to pretty Lissy , I don't trust them with you!"

He would say with a brilliant playful twinkle in his green mischievous eyes. She looked at herself in the muddy water of a puddle and sighed, who was she kidding she still looked like a girl nothing had changed! Suddenly she spotted some ash and had an idea, she scooped a handful up and felt the silky texture of it as she rolled it in between her palms. She applied it o her face in patches and looked at herself in the puddle again and almost gasped.

She was the spitting image of her older brother except instead of his green eyes dancing with mirth and beautiful auburn hair she saw her blue eyes and dirty blond locks.

She again looked out on the street but now she saw business men beginning to make their way down the busy street. That meant the newsboys were going to sell soon she pulled on her newsboys cap and ran down the street even though she had no clue were she was going. She ran down the street looking for a glimpse or sign of the distribution center she was running so fast that she didn't see a certain newsboy yelling the headlines and ran straight into him .

They both fell with a large thud. The newsboys stood up with angry eyes and said, "Hey, what the hell is your...", but when he saw her face he stopped his speech with wide eyes, "Jamie!"

He asked his voice raspy. Lissy felt tears well up in her eyes so, he knew her brother she suddenly wondered who he was. She looked up at him with wondering eyes and said slowly and painfully,

"He was my brother,"

The boy looked sadly at her,

"You know there is no guarantee he's dead,"

Lissy had had enough of everyone taking pity of her,

"Look my whole family died in that fire I have no doubts that he did to,"

She said masking the tears that were forming in her eyes,

" You never know ,"

said the boy while putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Yes I do, he was in that house now you tell me how he could've escaped when the fire started or when the roof collapsed, how the hell could've anyone got out?"

She managed out in a whisper. The stranger looked at her and after a couple moments of quiet he asked,

" Hey kid where are ya staying?"

, "In the alley ways were else".

Came my smart ass reply. Right after that I immediately felt bad, I mean even though my family had just died that gave me no excuse to be such a smart ass.

"I'm sor..."

I tried to say but the stranger wouldn't have it.

" It's fine,"

he said gallantly as he walked a couple paces in front of me,

" Hey why don't you stay at the newsboy lodging house?"

He asked while smiling a cheeky grin. Now I know I should've said no I mean me being a girl and all but it was just so cold and a warm bed sounded so comfy so, of course I agreed ,little did I know that this would lead to a chain of events that would change my life.


	2. The distraction

**hey guys 3 hope u like the new chapter pleaaaasssse review love ya all :)**

As they walked down the crowded streets Lissy was falling asleep her eyes were slowly drooping as she hazily walked through the crowds .

"By the way I'm Jack".

Said the jolly newsie who had beatiful brownish gold hair that shone in the sun with brown eyes filled with mirth. Lissy's eyes widened could he be the infamous jack Kelly that her brother was talking about ?

"Are you Jack Kelly"?

She asked her voice was in a low whisper.

" the one and only at your service".

He said while making a lasso with his hands. Lissy laughed a full hearty laugh and after a couple seconds she felt jack looking at her wierdly. She looked at him with questioning eyes . He rubbed his head and chuckled nervously

"it's just you sorta sound like a goil"!

He said, Lissy immediately turned cherry red and tried to make her voice deeper and more manly.

"Well my brother used to talk an awful lot about you and your gallant ways"!

She said teasing him while making poses with flexed arms.

" Hey "!

Said jack indignantly while pushing her playfully and jeering. The boy looked at her curiously and suddenly snapped his fingers.

"What's wrong jack"?

She asked looking at him strangely.

"Notin' just thought of a good nickname for ya, dusty"!

He exclaimed pointing out the thick layer of dust caked on her face.

" Hey that's not fair "!

She said stealing his cap and running down the street with it.

"Hey"!

Called jack while running after her trying to get his hay back with his hair swishing around his face. Finnally when he got it , and they were both sitting panting on a bench in Central Park , jack remarked.

" If yous were wondering the names cowboy".

"Really wouldn't have guessed".

she replied vividly pointing out this bandana and cowboy hat.

"Why I outta ..."

Said jack playfully. Lissy couldn't help but think how true jack was portrayed in her brothers stories they had only known each other for about an hour and were already acting like best friends. The two walked about the city as if they owned it, talking, laughing until jack realized as the sun was setting that it was getting late and that he hadn't accomplished anything during the day or sold any papers.

He and Lissy quickly went through the crowds to Tibbys diner were a crowd if newsboys were waiting and pondering about the whereabouts of their oh so brilliant leader.


	3. Meeting two newsies unexpectedly

**hey guys again please review and here it is the new chapter sorry its so short will try to update soon love ya guys 3**

As soon as Cowboy walked into the dimly lit restaurant a loud noise of hollers echoed through the tiny room. Many newsies came and approached jack , shaking his hands, patting him on the shoulders, just talking.

For a second Lissy was confused but then she remembered the strike that her brother had talked about , the glimmer of hope he held in his eyes as he ran out the door to protest. She remembered his stories of jack his entrapment in the refuge and ride to the train station with teddy Roosevelt. As Lissy watched jack from the side she noticed how handsome he really was how grand and gallant his gestures were... Wait..WHAT AM I THINKING! Screamed lissys inner voice.

Trying to get those thoughts from her head when realizing that she was supposed to be a boy she closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them she saw bright blue crystal eyes about an inch from her face she almost screamed but held it in and jumped backwards.

The boy laughed while leaning on his cane his blue eyes sparkled with happiness a trait apparently almost never seen because the whole restaurant was quiet only the sound of boisterous laughter filled the tiny restaurant. Suddenly the boy realized he was the only one laughing he straightened his back , leaned on his cane , and a very cold feeling filled Lissy when she looked into his icy blue eyes.

"What yous never hoid a laugh before"?

He snapped and a couple of newsboys near him nearly jumped a foot back.

The undercover girl gulped in the prospect of talking to the boy it seemed he had a bad temper as she thought this she slowly backed up trying to not make sound of her departure from him. But she didn't see the fiery short boy who was walking right behind her, and this resulted in her bumping into him and knocking both of them on the floor.

' Great so i fall again, smooth lissy '!

She thought as she fell. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the cold, hard ground but instead felt something very soft and velvety to the touch. Lissy was very confused but as soon as she heard a loud OWW her exceptions were confirmed true, yes she fell on another newsie.

"What in the world"

The fiery Italian got up and his temper flared.

"Why I outta"!

But as soon as he saw the too familar face of his race buddy his angry expression faded away and was replaced by a suprised, sorrowful expression.

"Jamie"?

He managed to somehow stutter out , Lissy felt the hot tears of remorse gathering up in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore.


	4. Meeting Mush

**hey guys i just wanted to say i will try to update asap and most likely will on the weekend if you guys could favorite and comment on this story i would love you forever 3**

Mush pov

As I saw him run down the street I felt a Wierd urge, a tug if you maybe almost pulling me to follow him. Race, specs , and crutchie were asking me what I was doing , but I just ignored then and sprinted right out the door. I followed him into an alley way, he didn't know that I had followed him, and stood behind dis big garbage can.

As I saw him pace around , suddenly I saw the newsboy cap go flinging Of his head with a gust of wind...wait long hair. HE'S A SHE! I let out a gasp behind the garbage can and the girl looked over at me with frightened eyes. She was quite pretty with brilliant blue eyes and blonde flowing hair kinda like an angel. Even with that soot on her face she still look beautiful.

Now I know I look like a playboy flirting with tons of girls but that's only an act because I'm afraid that if the right girl comes along she won't like me , so I just flirt with all. Then I realized while my thoughts were in play she had walked up to me with an angry expression on her face. I gulped . Then her expression softened as she looked at my face .

"Promise not to tell"?

She whispered I could see that she had been crying.

"promise "!

I said very huskily for some reason and those tears had just done me in because I walked up to her and hugged her.  
Lissy pov

He hugged me. My eyes were wide as his arms slipped around my torso and hugged me close . It was nice , I felt safe , protected, happy that I had at least one person to protect my secret with me.

"You know it's a shame you hide who you truly are, your actually quite beautiful ".

Said mush without thinking, and when he realized that he had said that aloud a pink blush started to spread down his cheeks. Lissys cheeks were now turning steadily read , but as they heard a hoard of footsteps approaching them,

Lissy tore out of mushes grasp and went to get her newsie cap. She quickly concealed her hair and put some more spot on her face to conceal her feminine appearance. Soon enough a hoard of newsie came into the dark alley way with cowboy in front of them.

"Are you okay"?

He asked with worrying reflecting itself in his suddenly nudged the boy from before who sighed and came closer to me.

"sorry for mistaking you for your brother, and by the way I'm racetrack"!

He said flashing me a smile, which made the whole situation a lot less tense. I tried not to laugh because apparently when I laughed I sounded like a girl.

"The names dusty , apparent to someone".

The nameless person snickered and started to laugh . And needless to say a new friendship was born.


	5. Thesituation

As soon as the gang had entered the lodging house you could hear whoops and hollers from the newsies being rowdy as usual. Soon an old,wrinkly man stepped out from behind the counter who had a kind twinkle in his eyes .

"Well , your all back unusually late".

He said and then looked at me amusingly.

"well who is this"?

He asked as jack pushed me forward and I stumbled and tripped, again. Jack proudly said.

"This is dusty "!

Half of the room snickered , while the old man laughed with his eyes lighting up with amusement , I blushed bright red and sent a glare in jacks direction. He just smirked and made thumbs up signs In my direction.

"Could he maybe stay here"?

Questioned jack.

"Sure,we have an extra bunk I think ...".

Mumbled the person at the desk thinking to himself.

" Well, rent is five cents a week and the names Kloppman".

Said the old man with such energy that I had not seen with people of his age.

"Deal"!

I said enthusiastically. All the boys cheered and raced up the stairs screaming various phrases like.

" Pokah, I bet you", and many more things lost in the sound of the wide range of voices.

As I listened to this with a smile on my face I wondered what my mother and father would think, and my brother, they would definitely not approve, I could imagine them now. My breathing had started to become shaking and uneven and my knees felt really wobbly.

No ones pov  
Mush and jack were heading up the stairs , when jack saw dusty's face grow pale and his knees become wobbly. He raced back down the rickety stairs and supported lissys arms.

"Are you okay "?

He asked her concern filling his voice.

"Yeah I'm ..."

Said Lissy just as she tripped on a loose floorboard and fell right on top of jack !

Jacks pov  
I had no clue what had happened one minute I was standing up, the other I was lying down on the cold floor. I let out a low groan as I felt a dull ache in my legs .

I tried to move but felt something warm and comfortable on me and immediately relaxed then I saw it was...DUSTY! He immediately jumped up and said an abrupt sorry!

Which was cute...wait...did I really just think that ! This can not be happening ! But the warm feeling that had engulfed me before was not there as it had been with dusty. I came upon a decision, I had to avoid dusty for his sake and mine.**  
**

**sorry I know its really short i promise to write more next time if u guys try to review...**


	6. Enemies or friends?

Hey guys I am so sorry for how short this is , this week has been so crazy well anyways this chapter is dedicated to.. all readers love ya 3 sorry for possible spelling mistakes, enjoy.

Mush pov  
As me and jack rushed up the stairs I kinda expected dusty to be following us but then I heard a huge thump of feet and saw jack supporting dusty in his arms. I felt a surge if jealousy boil up from my stomach, my fists were clenched and my jaw locked tight, but I tried to restrain myself from doing anything extreme.

Then I heard a huge bang and saw the unmentionable. Dusty was laying sprawled out on top of jack and they looked quite smug.  
I wanted to scream,yell, just wake up from this horrible nightmare. Dusty soon came to her Senses and practically jumped up one foot in the air.

That's my girl...wait...What?! I had barely talked to her and I barely knew her knew her name but the connection was instant , I shook the thoughts out of my head and told meself to calm down and think clearly. Jack also got up but with a huge blush rapidly spreading on his face, but, then he stopped still and his jaw was clenched his eyes had a determined Glint to them. For some reason he wouldn't look her in the eye, and gruffly said.

"Let's go".

I looked at him startled , what the hell was he doing he was acting like bloody spot conlon! She just stood there for a second her eyes wide with fear and misconception ,jack roared.

"let's go"!

She ran up the stairs as fast as lightning I could see the fear in her eyes and her body slightly shaking . As soon as jack started to walk up the stairs I approached him angrily and blocked his path.

"What the hell was that"?

I asked anger flashing across my face .

"What"?

Snapped jack airily.

"You were acting like conlon what the hell is up with you"?

I snapped right back, I always have had a terrible temper.

"Look mush I'm the leader and I think some changes should be made and that's my decision got it"!

He yelled.

"look".

I said closing the distance between us and looking menacingly into his eyes.

"If you hurt dusty I swear to god I will hurt you leader or not "!

Before jack could retort something smart assy I ran up the stairs to find dusty.

Lissy pov

God he scared me, I was terrified, you think you know a person . Oh well, just as I thought I gained a friend I lost him as I turned the corner I bumped into someone again . But this time a hand reached out grabbed my waist and pulled me, first thing the boy uttered out of his mouth was .

" Hi you must be dusty I'm skittery"!

I looked up to see a boy with sandy brown hair windblown to perfection with muscles , brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate, the type of eyes that you can just get lost in, and dimples to die for. First thing that crossed my mind was wow then I realized I still haven't said anything and about two minutes have probably passed...

"umm umm"!

I stuttered while looking into his perfect eyes just staring into mine those perfect pools of golden brown ...stop it Lissy!

"Yeah that's me, oh I was wondering if you knew where I was bunking"?

"Oh yeah, right under me"!

Exclaimed skittery while smiling and giggling. I liked him already there was just something about him that made me want to laugh again and never stop...so I did it started out small but then I began just full on exploding with laughter.

At this point skittery also started to laugh our voices echoing through the whole house. We didn't even realize what an awkward position we were in skittery still had his muscular arms around me as we chortled with laughter. Suddenly the steps creaked and right in front of us stood jack and mush .

Mush pov  
I came up the stairs expecting to see her distressed maybe even crying but, skittery was holding her while they laughed ! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?  
Jack pov  
I was mad at mush, heck I was furious he didn't understand my situation he had no right to say that. As we walked up the stairs I saw something I wish to god I didn't have to see.

Skittery was holding dusty and they were laughing , ouch that hurt. My heart painfully thumped in my chest , I felt like crying . What was this feeling?  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! NO REVIEW= NO UPDATES! sorry guys but i kinda need motivation to write sorry


	7. Getting to know mister spot

**Hey ma lovelies ;) so sorry for not posting i was unbelievabaly busy , this is dedicated to...all readers :) please please COMMENT OR I WILL NOT UPDATE sorry but i really feel like you guys dont like my writing or something all im asking is for 1 comment**

Lissy pov

Oh god! Jacks and mushes faces were priceless they both looked...hurt . Wait,but, what,why? I didn't understand , I looked up at skittery and saw that his face was bright red , I awkwardly coughed and slipped out of his grasp.

"We were".

I tried to say but it came out as the same time as skittery was saying it. He let out his catchy laugh and soon we were both laughing, jack and mush were giving us Wierd looks.

when I finally had regained my breath I said.

"Well I was about to fall and skitts here caught me"!

I said not realizing I had just twisted up his name .

"I see why you call him skittery".

I mumbled causing skittery to go all red .

Mush let out a Wierd high pitched laughed as he approached us and slung his arms across our shoulders.

"It's so nice were all friends but I better show dusty over here , his bunk".

He said in an unnaturally high voice , was he on something?

Skittery stepped in front of me and said with a fake smile plastered across his face.

"No I can show him I mean he's bunking under me and all"!

And with this said he sent a flirtatious wink , wait ...what?!  
I thought about this for a second but then decided to ignore I mean who knows what was running through his mind. Suddenly jack started to speak in a cocky tone .

"who cares just another newsie, I mean really just another street rat"!

He said this emphasizing the last part of the sentence with an arrogant smirk making its way onto his face.  
I felt tears come to my eyes how dare he. I wanted to slap him but for some reason I just couldn't, my right hand began to shake ...unwanted...a tear ran down my cheek, I sprinted down the rickety stairs as fast as lightning with skittery and mush hot on my trail.

As I ran out the door into the cold , unfriendly streets I bumped into the one and only spot Conlon who smirked at me but then his expression changed to a look of disbelief. I quickly tried to run away from him to...from all the memories... But, he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby alleyway, holding his hand over my mouth to stop me from protesting.

Mush and skittery ran past the alleyway shouting I felt a pang if guilt in my stomach. As soon as they were far enough away spot let me go and sighed a relieveful sigh.I pushed him off me and tried to give him an angry look but tears began to ooze out of my eyes instead...Dammit! Spot slowly walked over to me,put his arms around me, and wiped the tears out of my eyes.i looked up at him bewildered.

"I hate it when people cry, never had this problem with one of me boys, but you".

He looked at me weirdly with a playful smirk , I Burst out laughing. He looked at me with wide eyes but soon recovered his usual stern look and said.

"Yous sound like a goil".

Nervously I rung my hands and explained.

"Well my brother always said I sounded like a goil when I truly laughed".

I tried to keep calm and collected but inside I was a nervous wreck. Spot looked at me suspiciously but soon regained his stiff posture, swung his cane around and walked away with his usually icy coldness.

But something changed, he was a little less stiff, less suspicious, the corners of his mouth were turning up as if he was about to smile ? I shrugged and as I was about to walk away.

I heard yelling and an angry man approached me.

"Did ya steal it was it you ya dirty street rat"?

He yelled at me outraged.


	8. The saving

**hey guys im so sorry for not updating this for so long well...HAPPY EASTER :) and sorry its kinda short and not in the same format as my other chapters. well... enjoy love ya all remember to comment and favorite :)**

"No sir "!

I stammered as the ill tempered man stood in front of me practically shaking with anger .

"Your lying you dirty street rat "!

He said this as he pinned me to the wall and held me by the collar.  
I was shaking with fear and despair I could smell the alcohol on his breath who knows what he would do.  
"You stupid kid I know you have it"!

He shook me as he said this.

"Your gonna get it now"!

As his fist raised to strike me I shut my eyes hoping praying for someone to come. As his gigantic fist was about to hit my face I heard a voice that could make any grown man shudder.  
"Leave him alone or suffer the consequences"!

I opened my eyes just to see the very spot conlon in all his glory standing with slingshot in hand pointed at the man. His icy eyes were cold and narrowed, focused on the man.

"Well,well,well"!

Spat out the drunken man.

"Are you another one of his runty friends well run off"! He said and was about to punch me again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you ,spot Conlon wouldn't be to happy about that".  
I could see fear strike into the mans eyes and him gulp, but then straitened himself unbelievably.

"Why is that"? He asked with a winning smirk on his face?

"Because he's standing right here".

At that moment spot pulled out his all famous cane and cast a smirk on the man. He put me down right away and ran out of the alley as if he was a child .  
Spot looked at me worriedly and strode over to me.

"Are you okay"?

He asked as I stared into those two blue icy pools. He was a little to close for comfort my mind told me but , secretly, even though I would never admit it to myself I liked it.

**NO COMMENTS/FAVORITES=NO UPDATES sorry but seriously even one will inspire me**


	9. spotty conlon in all his glory

**HEY GUYS ! this chapter is DEDICATED TO...DANIMAGUS thanks so much for commenting you made my day :) I hope you guys like the chapter please review and favorite ... till next time :)SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WILL NOW!**  
"Yeah I'm fine".  
I stuttered as I tried to tear my gaze from those hypnotizing blue orbs. His gaze swept across my face like a tidal wave assessing every feature of my face, suddenly he became less stiff, and gave me his usual smirk.  
"Let's get yous home".  
He said his usual Brooklyn accent evident in his voice.  
"But jack ".  
I whimpered out.  
Spot grabbed me by the shoulder and looked me into my eyes.  
"Listen yous'll be fine plus i am spending the night along with my boys cause of the party at meddas".  
He said puffing his chest out and swirling his cane around. I gave him a confused and blank look.  
"Yous don't know medda"?  
He asked while looking confused and rubbing his head.  
"Well Wes gotta go it's gonna start soon and I've got meself a hot date".  
Said spot while winking at me, I felt a pang in my heart and my stomach feel uneasy. What was this feeling? I tried to push it away but it remained like an unwanted guest.  
We soon started to make our ways down the dark streets spot stopping and talking to about every girl in sight . While I waited and stood with my cap low which created a desolate shadow over my face, and hands in pockets. I mulled over my thoughts as we strolled down the dimly lot streets.  
'Stop it Lissy '!  
I told myself as I stumbled over my own feet.  
' Anyway those other girls were tramps they don't deserve him'!  
Argued one part of my brain wait,... What ! Shut up , shut up! I yelled inside my head or so I thought. Spot gave me a bemused look laced with  
Confusion.  
"Ummm Ise didn't say anything"!  
He said looking crazily at me. Oh god! I had said it out loud! Could The ground please just swallow me up! I moved the newsboys cap down my face to cover the rapidly spreading blush.  
"Oh well I didn't exactly mean to say that out loud".  
I mumbled. Let me tell you, when spot conlon heard those words he let out a mirth filled laugh. It was so contagious that I couldn't help but burst out laughing as well. Soon we were both laughing so hard that tears were streaming down our red cheeks.  
"Oh god"!  
Said spot when our laughter had quieted down, as we rubbed out eyes.  
"I haven't laughed like that in a while , you really are something dusty"!  
I just stood there and watched in sheer amusement as spot conlon the only rambled on with mirth dancing in his eyes and a full fledged smile on his face. This was a very rare sight to behold, let me tell you if you have not seen spot conlon smile put it on your bucket list because it really is a wonderous thing.  
We soon continued to walk and in a blink of an eye were standing before a elaborate , old, beautiful theatre .My eyes widened as I took in its beauty , this had to be the prettiest things had ever seen in my whole life ! It's old wooden carved doors , the beautiful pillars , even the steps, I could barely contain my joy!  
I felt a fervent gaze on me , turned my head, and saw spot conlon looking at me with an amused look on his face and a glint in his eye.  
"You really are something dusty "!  
He mused. Before I had time to reply I heard footsteps. I saw a fiery Italian , a cowboy , and a curly head. They all had shocked looks on their faces. The cowboy had an arm wrapped around a beautiful girl on his arm which my blood freeze in my veins and my heart drop with a thud .  
What was going on with me?  
**NO COMMENTS/FAVORITES=NO UPDATES **


	10. Desperation and a familiar face?

**hey guys :) im backkkkkk sorry this chapter is so short im not even sure if it deserves to be called a chapter! well anyways, the only reason your getting this chapter because of ... DANIMAGUS... thanks for commenting 3 love you guys 3 enjoy **  
Suddenly from behind me came a call from a high pitched girly voice.  
"Mush"!  
I turned around , my cap almost flying of my head. My hands immediately flew to my head, phew that was close! But the sight that I beheld almost made me fumble and drop my cap.  
There stood a beautiful girl with long flowing blond locks in a flowing blue dress that any girl would envy, a smile was etched on her face as she stared lovingly at mush. Mush had a smile strewn across his face as he approached the girl. My heart hit a painful thud... This was not good for me!  
I looked at the ground closely studying my warn shoes more than ever. Then out of the blue I heard an even shriller voice call out.  
"Racetrack"!  
I shifted my body until I saw a girl with a way to short pink dress on if you could even call it that, black hair, and an ugly smirk on her face. I swear I've seen her before then it clicked, she was one of the girls with spot before! One of her friends screeched.  
"Spot"!  
A herd of girls ran over to him and practically draped themselves over him. The Brooklyn leader sighed happily and put his arms around them, well he was in his natural element. By the time all this had happened my heart felt like it was about to break into a hundred little pieces. My breath was hitched in my throat. As they laughed and talked I muttered curses under my breath and made my way up to the old theatre , might as well go in what have I got to lose.  
As soon as I opened the doors I saw newsies, everywhere. Tables were filled my them, dancing, laughing, drinking. Holy crap ! Where did they all come from. Then I spotted something that made my heart beat painfully and the tears come back into my eyes.  
Fabien?  
**ohhhh who is Fabien? well comment and find out remeber... NO COMMENTS/FAVORITES=NO UPDATES**


	11. the fire

**hey guys enjoy sorry its kinda short ... hope you like it but seriously COMMENT PLEASEEE thats all love ya 3 enjoy**  
Fabien?  
My brothers best friend, I recalled the memories hidden deep in a dark spot in my brain. They were newsies but Fabes was from queens. Wait ... Why am I using his all to well known nickname I would never trust him again not after that night.  
That all to fated night of the fire... I shivered he could of saved him... But he chose not to... That traitor... I could never forgive him. I closed my eyes as I felt the remnants of that night flood over my body like a tidal wave.  
Flashback  
As the smoke clouded the room parts of the tenement building were falling as the fire spread a boy and his two friends frantically looked for his family. But they were nowhere to be seen, the boy frantically tried to run the other direction but falling remenants of the fiery building were falling burning rapidly.  
Suddenly the brunette boy with the evil smirk pushed Jamie right under a piece of falling ply wood. It hit the boy square on his back as he let out a painful cry. The cruel boy then pushed down his strawberry blond friend who painfully hit the ash covered floor with confusion.  
"Fabien help me"!  
Begged the boy who had just lost his family with confused hurt eyes. His voice was barely coming out because of the smoke and the numbing pain in his back. "You were never my friend"!  
Hissed the brunette while departing.  
He glanced back once more with maniacal smile on his face.  
"For queens right lets see what jacky boy has to say "!  
He smirked as he went down the fire escape.  
Tommy (the blonde) struggled to see through the smoke and yelled .  
"Jamie , Jamie "?  
He somehow made it up and looked to the spot were his best friend was just a couple of seconds ago.  
"Jamie "?  
He called as his coughs became deeper and it became harder to breath through the smog filled room.  
He soon collapsed from the inability to breath and exhaustion. Next time he woke up he saw a beautiful angel above him.  
"Lissy "?  
He mumbled as the sun shined down into his dark hazel eyes...


	12. Giggling goils

**You guys don't even understand how much I love you even those 5 favorites make me so happy well this is for you right now reading this enjoy...**

Was Tommy here? I quickly scanned the room for a sign of blonde hair and a crooked smile that had dimples framing it. When I found none, i sighed and sat down at one of the tables and thought about the events that took place this dreary evening.  
First I get almost punched in the face, then all the guys have these beautiful girls with them while I'm all alone, and thirdly Fabien Cutcher is here in all his glory . I slunched down in my seat not really caring what anyone thought of me but as I did this I heard a low masculine chuckle and in a blink of an eye my chair was pulled from underneath me.  
As I surprisingly hit the floor with a huge crash the whole hall of people stared at me and then started chortling with jolly laughter. I glared at all of them with resentment and embarrassment. I turned to look at the culprit of my attack and found that it was one chuckling skittery practically on his hands and knees laughing while holding his stomach . I stood up glaring with a red face at the culprit, grabbed a newspaper off of someone's stack and started to smack him with it. He shielded his face and started indignantly yelling.  
"Ow"!  
"That's what you get"!  
I yelled indignantly.  
Suddenly skittery rolled over on his back and held his hands up as if giving up. I sighed content lay knowing that I had won. Suddenly I was tripped and flung right back onto the ground were I was held down by a panting skittery who was right on top of me. As his panting ceased I saw a glint in his eye like no others.  
"I never give up"!  
He said not realizing what an akward position we were in.  
Suddenly he looked down at me and I couldn't look away from those eyes , those sparkling gems drew me in and I was rendered helpless against him and stopped struggling. I felt like a magnet being pulled by him suddenly, the huge creaking sound of the door made the pull to stop as I and skittery turned our faces to the old door.  
There stood jack, spot , mush, and racetrack all with bemused looks on their faces as their giggly pink clad girlfriends laughed. Oh lord i had just made an even bigger fool out of myself than usual. The girls with spot were literally draped over him and sneered at me. Jacks girl Sara looked weirdly upon me and held jacks arm a little tighter.  
This was the second time today this had happened , this would be mighty hard to explain .  
"Jack we".  
Started skittery but jack just pulled his girl with him and walked away , she giggled, a soft blush spreading across her rosy cheeks, she eagerly followed him like a lost puppy. To tell you the truth it made me want to gag.  
It seemed that skittery just realized that he was on top of me and jumped straight off of me. I reluctantly got up after as I realized spot, racetrack , and mush were still strangely staring at us. I quickly looked at skittery silently begging him to explain our story. He nodded but looked at me as if questioning me.  
Honestly if I saw , talked to, or just layed glance at another giggling girl I would scream.  
'Especially with the newsies .'  
Said one part of my brain.  
'Shut up!'  
I replied immediately trying to block the weird thoughts out of my head . My throat felt patched and as I frantically looked for some sort of drink I bumped into someone I never wanted to see again.  
** Okay so I know this may sound weird but Union J released their first single and its so good it called Carry You , listen to it pleasse its really good :)**


	13. I never wanted to hurt you

I AM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY ALOT OF PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY EXTREMELY SURPRISED THANKS LOVE YA ALL ENJOY ...

The boy wheeled around and spilled his dark runny drink all over my old tattered newsie vest.

"I am so sorry, but...".

He trailed of but stopped when he saw my face , his

eyes widened and became glossed over with unused tears, his lips began to quiver .

"Jamie"?

He asked in a voice filled with unbelief and remorse. He began to study my face closer then it hit him. "No it can't be"!

He whispered his voice full of awe and a desperation that I could not identify.

"Oh but it is".

I said glaring at him from under my newsboys cap that was casting a desolate shadow on my face.

"Why"?

I asked after a couple seconds of silence while looking up into those identical brown pools of chocolate I used to know.

"It was for queens ".

The devious boy said smirking not sensing the mood cast by me.

"They wanted him dead so I obliged how would I know a perfect opportunity would befall me".

I opened my mouth to speak trying to seal away the tears that were close to dripping down my red cheeks.

" But, I never wanted to hurt you".

He said a serious look cast on his face as he looked me straight in the eye.

I was done. Done of being used , done of being lied to, and done talking to Fabien Cutcher.

No ones pov

A sound was heard resounding throughout the vast hall, all eyes turned on the scrawny boy who had just slapped a brunette boy with huge muscles that girls fawned over.

"You have no right to talk about him you... You monster"!

Everyone's eyes followed the scrawny boys back as he stalked fastly out of the hall tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ? Remember to comment and favorite 3 pwease?


	14. Can you keep a secret?

HI SO THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU ;) WHO ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE THANKS ENJOY :)  
Dusty's Pov  
I looked at myself in the mirror, my tear stained red clad eyes, my sweaty hair under my hat, my dirt clad face,What had I become? I sank to the floor as the tears came out, soon I began to sob uncontrollably my hands shaking. Sinking to the floor I threw my dirty hat off my head, letting my long hair hang loosely creating waves down my back.  
'Jamie...oh god Jamie, if only we hadn't come to this corrupting city, he would of still been alive'.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and limply got up from the dusty floor caked with layers of dirt.  
'It didn't matter anyways it's not like I was any cleaner that the floor itself'.  
I dragged myself over to the sink, splashing cold water on my face. It soothed my hot and dry skin pleasantly cooling it off from the hot summers night. I took a few deep breaths as something caught the corner of my eye in the mirror.  
A smile slowly crept its way onto my sullen face, as I dried my tears my hands dis attached the treasure from the wall. I closed my eyes and held up the piece of paper to my heart, I could already see the vast fields, and breathe air as pure as springs full of natural water. As I looked upon the poster advertising The West, I smiled feeling one hundred times better. Then I realized where I was and quickly bolted to my hat and shoved it onto my head.  
'The mens room was definitely not a good place for me to expose myself'.  
I thought wanting to slap myself for my stupidity, not wanting to seem like an absolute coward I decided to go back into the hall and rejoining my fellow newsies. I quickly ran out of the dimly lit bathroom.  
No Ones Pov  
A figure stepped out of the shadows as he watched the girl sprint out, he picked up her discarded poster staring after her . He mulled over the current events not believing what he had just seen with his own eyes! He saw all, mulling over his thoughts the figure put the advertisement in his shirt pocket and left the room.  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHO DO YOU WANT DUSTY TO BE WITH? WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE THE GUY IN THE SHADOWS? COMMENT AND MAYBE I'LL TAKE YOUR OPINION AND USE IT?


	15. Some People CareSome Don't

HEY GUYS! SO SCHOOL'S OVER FOR ME! WHICH MEANS MORE UPDATES! IN THE SPIRIT OF NO SCHOOL I DECIDED TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF MinnieG123 WHO COMMENTED RECENTLY THAT IS THE ONLY REASON FOR MY UPDATING WELL THAT AND NO MORE SCHOOL! SO HERE ENJOY please tell me what you think!  
Dusty Pov  
Hoping no one would notice me slipping back into the grand hall I swiftly made my way through the crowds of people and heard something unexplainable. As I walked closer into the hall I looked toward the stage just to find a beautiful women with red bouncy curls singing sounding like an angel, for a second I felt a twinge of jealousy and inferiority compared to her. Here was this beautiful women that had all of the boys drooling over her and then there was me...did I even qualify as a girl anymore? I looked wistfully at her beautiful gown, I could never wear something that elegant and pull it off.  
I looked toward the table of boys from Manhattan and Brooklyn boys that were ogling her. Rolling my eyes i disgustingly made my way over to the table jam packed with newsies, and girls. Spot conlon had three girls on his lap one was playing with his collar, the other whispering in his ear, and the third was kissing his neck. I felt like all the breath had been ejected from my lungs and replaced by a heavy dreadful feeling. The lump in my throat grew bigger as I saw the other boys and their girls. Mush and the beautiful blond girl were sitting next to each other animatedly talking to each other, every couple of minutes she would give a high pitched laugh and say.  
"Oh Mush"!  
In that sickly sweet voice of hers, needless to say I wanted to slap that huge smile she had strewn across her face telling the world, "I AM WITH MUSH MEYERS AND HE IS ALL MINE"! The slutty girl that racetrack had with him was, of course, sitting on his lap, that short pink dress was now up to her thighs.I glared disgusted at her, what kind of girl would go to that extent to make a guy notice her? It was pitiful and as much as I wanted to punch her I also felt a drop of pity for her, knowing that if she continued this no guy would respect her. Then my eyes slid over to Jack who had his arm slung over a beautiful girl with rosy cheeks, eyes that sparkled like the ocean, and long glistening brown hair that seemed to shine whenever the light would hit it. By this time my stomach was doing somersalts, but as I looked over to Skittery I reluctantly realized that he was all alone. I quickly walked over to him as I heard a disturbing silence from the occupants of the table and felt eyes on me. I hurriedly sat down onto the chair next to Skittery, as I felt a fervent gaze on me I lifted my eyes, just to catch the eyes of a boy with orangish hues in his hair that seemed to shine in the light. He quickly looked away and began to turn various shades of pink. I turned my head and met a gaze of cold steel eyes... Spot...the girls where still snuggling up to him but all he was doing was looking at me with those soul-searching eyes of his.  
"So, Spot nice company you got there must be fun multitasking".  
I said smirking at him as his eyes narrowed into a dangerous position.  
The three girls looked up from their former positions at me startled. One got up fixed her short skirt so it showed more skin, if that was even possible, and came up to me.  
"Your Jealous I can fix that".  
She cooed while she touched my shoulder.I slapped her hand away and she looked at me startled as if no one had rejected her.  
"Sorry I like classy women who have self-respect".  
I said lying through my teeth and looking at her with a disgusted look on my girl took a step back as if she was so overwhelmed that I had rejected her pass at me. I was done by this point of the party I hadn't slept for days, drowsiness took over.  
"Jack, I's sorry for whatever I's done to make you's hate me but can I please stay at the boarding house at least for the night"?  
I asked completely out of the blue not paying any attention to the girl who was studying me as if I was to be dissected. Now all of the tables attention was directed towards me but I only looked at Jack with remorse and hoped for the life of me that he would let me stay.  
"You don't have enough room already".  
Said the girl next to Jack tugging at his sleeve.  
I looked at her in surprise never have I hated a person as much as I hated her at that moment. Did she even know what it was like sleeping on the streets? I suppressed the tears from spilling down my cheeks as I heard all of the Manhattan newsies telling Jack not to listen to her, I couldn't take it anymore...  
"I understand".  
I said as I fled the room while newsies ran after me, Jack still sat as unmoving as a statue with his girlfriend whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
I lost the thundering echoes of shoes in the vast crowds of New York , or so I thought. As I ran down an unknown alley tripping over my own shoes trying to avoid newsies someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the shadows...

REVIEWS: MinnieG123: thank you for all your comments seriously love you for commenting 3


	16. Feel Again

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while I really couldn't figure out what to write but, I'm back soooo I hope you guys like this chapter thank you so much for commenting/favoriting 3 love ya guys...enjoy...**  
Dusty Pov  
I struggled trying with all my might trying to get away, but,my capturer did not relent so, I decided to let all of my uncried tears out. I sobbed in the persons arms and soon the hand of this mystery man was removed. I quickly spun around to get a view of my pursuer, and ended up knocking him to the ground. He landed with a grunt, his crutch landed some distance away from him, with a crunch, and snapped right down the middle.

'Oh good job Lissy'. My mind thought sarcastically,the boy who was laying on the ground and groaning in pain was familiar to me, but, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Suddenly, I realized who it was, the Manhattan newsie, I had seen him before, Crutchy! I felt horrible, I knelt down to the boy expecting a glare or at least a frown but instead I got a brilliant smile and a warm voice saying.

"Hi I'm Crutchy". His eyes were watery, but he still continued to smile. By this time I felt absolutely dreadful, I had shattered his only way of getting around. What would he do? That's when I made up my mind, I would help him get around no matter how hard it was.

Crutchy Pov  
My leg was always numb, a non-feeling limb that was just there, but, when I fell on the ground that day something happened. I felt pain, a deep throbbing pain in my leg. Now, I know most people would be mad at this circumstance, unlike them, I was ecstatic. I could feel again, oh how I missed moving my leg, instead of a numb useless thing, it felt alive.

I smiled at my savior, who just happened to be Dusty! I had run after him to ask if he was okay and offer him some sympathy. But, instead of me helping him, the tables turned, how would I repay him?

Out of the blue, a huge gust of wind sent Dusty's hat twirling though the air , I gasped. He...I mean she was a girl, this angel, my savior, was a girl! She ran over to me, her blond hair toppling down her shoulders looking at me concerned. and all I could do was smile like a drunken fool.

Jack's Pov  
How could I? My thoughts spewed various phrases, all jumbled in a mess. As, I walked sluggishly through the vast clockwork allies of Manhattan I cursed her name. Sara...she made me do severe things, at first I saw her as a spitfire, she had some spunk, but, in the end she was just like the rest. There was nothing special about Sara except, her excellent ability of twisting people and playing with their emotions.

I sighed as I saw the old run-down building that looked as if it would topple over any moment, the boarding house. Usually when I saw it I felt a sense of pride and dignity, but today, I felt strange emotions,guilt and sorrow, this chilled me to the very bone. I hated feeling sorrow or being depressed, it just wasn't a characteristic of me. Whenever I felt this way I was very easy to piss off, that's why I tried to stray from ever feeling this way. But today, as much as I tried to push away this feeling it just kept reappearing.

Instead of going inside, I sat on the creaky steps of the boarding house and looked out into the dark summers night. Fireflies were very abundant in the night sky and they looked like dreams floating, drifting, along the wind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was nice, quiet, no one to worry about. Unexpectedly,with a bang, I felt myself fall into something hard and rough. When I looked down, I realized that I was sitting in a stair, literally, it had collapsed and I was now surrounded by thousands of splinters, my day was just going swimmingly. As I stared into the depth of Manhattan I saw a sight that I would never forget, Dusty was helping Crutchy, his arm was slung over Dusty's shoulder while he leaned Dusty for support. I gritted my teeth...well this was going to be a long night.

Reviews:

ellenparker: haha thanks glad you like it, and don't worry her life will get better I promise ;).

Whappy101:Glad you like it and sorry about that,I'll try to change them less :).

Lex The Klutz Richardson:awh thanks well here it is I am dreadfully sorry for updating, I literally couldn't think of anything but I will be updating more frequently so don't worry .

MinnieG123:Thanks :) you always comment and it really makes my day, I'm so glad you enjoy this story.  
**soo any thoughts? Let me know down below :)**


	17. On Cloud Nine

**This chapter is honestly so cute...I wrote it kinda long ! But, seriously that's crazy thank you guys sooo much 3 enjoy...**

As a, angry, yelling Cowboy approached the couple of the newsies that were struggling to get to their destination at last one flinched. The disguised girl was tired of the older boy's lectures and complaints, so, as he stormed up to her and the injured boy she decided to take action. "Where were you"? He angrily spit out trying to induce terror. Although, the girl was scared she stood her ground and glared at their fearless leader. "You shouldn't be out so..". The boy with blond tints and waves started to say but was cut off by the fuming girl. "How dare you"? She hissed startling Manhattan's leader to no end. He practically jumped back from surprise, almost no one stood up to him, especially when he used this tone. "Are you blind? Crutchy is hurt and needs help"! She said looking towards the boy who had a dreamy look on his face and was marveling the stars in the sky.

He had never noticed how beautiful New York was but, tonight it was a beacon of light and hope to the boy and everything seemed brighter around him. Crutchy felt like he was on cloud nine, and that he wouldn't be coming down anytime soon! Jack had an extremely worried look on his face as he approached Crutchy and practically dragged him out of Dusty's arms. Who began to shake her arm that had long fallen asleep long ago, but, its job was too important, it had to support Crutchy. So, without complaint she walked all the way back to Manhattan with a strange tingling going up and down her arm. Jack snapped his fingers in front of the dreamers face as the boy stared into the starry night sky, wondering how this miracle happened. "Cruchy...CRUTCHY"! Screamed Jack genuinely worried about his friend. When Cowboy looked the boy into the eyes he noticed that he was crying. Jack was about to put his arm around his friend and comfort him but, he soon realized that he was laughing in wonderment as well.

"Jack I'se can walk". Said the awed boy in absolute wonderment as he gazed at Jacks widened opal eyes. "What"? Asked Jack in absolute awe tripping over his words. "I can walk I tried on the way back home"! He said pointing to the girl who was rubbing her arm. "This one didn't even notice". The indignant newsie grumbled. "Hey"! Jack snickered and then let out a full out laugh. "Crutchy youse can walk...CRUTCHY YOUSE CAN WALK"! Exclaimed jack as he picked up the tearful boy and gave him a huge hug. Lissy looked at them and reminisced in the hot summers night. "This is what its like to have a family". She muttered while staring lovingly at the two boys who were now playing a rowdy game of tag. Crutchy was somewhat behind, but, he was absolutely content with his new found ability. "Guys I'm really tired, so goodbye". Said the girl with tired red eyes, that were close to shutting any minute. She ran over to a vacant bench and layed her aching body down. As, the days events flashed through her mind her eyes began to fill with tears. But, she suppressed them and bit her lip to keep them from rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Wait"! The girl opened her eyes as she heard a frantic yell ring out in the streets of Manhattan. She saw Cowboy run over to her and mumble."Youse can stay at the lodging house". The grin on her face couldn't of possibly get any bigger, she glowed and as cowboy stared in amazement he added. "But, youse better listen to all da rules,understood"? The girl nodded her head eagerly and quickly asked. "Where's my bunk"? Jack faltered, he wished he could say the one under his. The only bunk available just had to be with the one guy Dusty actually knew, and was pretty friendly with. He gritted his teeth as he quickly produced the cursed name off of his lips. "Skittery". He grumbled, as Dusty smiled and ran off to find her new bunk, and possibly her new bunk mate.

Soon, Cowboy inquired the exuberant Crutchy how exactly this miracle happened. Crutchy told him the whole truth but, he forgot a very important thing, a secret you may say. "If it wasn't for her I would probably never walk again". Sighed Crutchy ,but, soon realizing his mistake put a hand over his talkative mouth. Jack's eyes widened as he came to his senses and knew exactly what Crutchy was saying. So he was a she?

**Ooh cliffhanger be sure to comment and let me know what you think! Btw I wrote ANOTHER NEWSIE STORY its on my page...BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Awh thank you and as you can tell I updated 3 thanks for commenting :)**

**MinnieG123: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well, and I really like crutchy's character he is just a super-fun loving guy.**

**EllenParker:Well I'm glad you approve I'm not exactly sure who's she's gonna end up with...? But, be sure to tell me who you think would be cute with her :)**

**Lex The Klutz Richardson: Thanks for the ideas :) :) did you like the chapter? I know it was kind of unexpected but i felt like this chapter was needed and it was pretty cute thanks again :)**


	18. Attraction

**hey guys I have a problem i NEED MORE FEEDBACK I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER THIS IS ANY GOOD OR NOT!**

As a loud yell was heard resounding through the tiny room, groans and protests arose from the small creaky bunks, many newsies grumply got up, some even fell off of there almost broken beds. But, on a bottom bunk of a very dirt clad mattress a small figure tossed and turned undisturbed by the harsh yell, that awoke many of the newsies from the most secretive dreams that still hauntACK I DON;ed their minds.

A large thump made the disguised girl jump up-wide awake. Hitting her head on the bunk above, still clad in her hat, she clutched her head as a dull ache spread itself through her head. Not realizing where she was at first, her eyes swept the unkept room, landing on various objects. Then it hit her, she was a girl in a room full of boys, her cheeks turned bright red. 'Stop it Lissy, your disguised as a boy, just keep up the charade and'. Before being able to finish her brooding thought, she was lifted up high into the air. She was soon dumped onto the ground by an over exuberant Skittery who's eyes practically glimmered. "What yous doing lolly gagging, we's got papes to sell"! He said imitating Jack Kelly, as he made elaborated hand gestures. "Now go get changed, and yous better be out in ten seconds or else"! He said wiggling his eyebrows, picking up the protesting girl up and dumping her and her belongings in the somehow vacant bathroom.

Shouts of, "Hey I was using that", and , "hey that's no fair I was up next"! Arose from outside of the small door. Dusty couldn't help but snicker and look for a place to put her wrinkled clothes. Her lip curled with disgust as she realized just how dirt coated everything was. She decided to just hold her clothing from then on, leaving only her undergarments on and discarding her other clothes to the dirt clad ground-she grimaced at this action. She then took off her worn hat, letting her long luscious hair to tumble down her bare back. She gave a content sigh as she raked her hands through her long, tangled hair, she missed letting her hair down, something that was almost a habit at home.

Suddenly, the girl froze, and she realized just how stupid her decision was. "You were warned"! She heard a very familiar voice call out with mischief and playfulness coated in it. Before even having time to react, the door was flung open and a burst of light entered the bathroom, abruptly the door closed. "I figured I'd close the door to give you some privacy, I mean it being your first day and all...". Trailed off Skittery when turning around and seeing the figure that stood in front of him. A light blush coated his cheeks and soon started to spread, both figures stood, unmoving, almost not breathing. Skittery's hand was still hovering above the door knob, suddenly he came to realization. "Oh umm, I'll be going now, uh". He sputtered as he ran outside into the brightly lit room closing the door smugly shut behind him. Lissy's face was now a bright shade of red, she lay down on the cold floor, not giving a care to its current state. 'Oh god, a boy has just seen me practically naked, not just any boy Skittery'. Reminded her wandering mind coming to its own conclusions. She pulled in her bare legs to her chest and felt her heart racing feeling as if it was gonna burst out of her chest at any moment.

"Are you almost done in there, some of us gotta go you know"? Mumbled an angry voice while banging on the door. Dusty scrambled up from her spot on the floor and quickly began to frantically get dressed. She soon emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with her hat securely on her head. "Took you long enough". Murmured Racetrack receiving a glare from Dusty. Making her way down the rickety steps Dusty tried to hide her embarrassment by sliding her hat further down her face. Making it safely down the old, creaky steps, Dusty felt her face become hot again when thinking about the days events. She again lowered her cap to cover her face, hoping her cheeks would return to their normal color soon. "Dusty where are you going"? She heard a husky voice come from behind her. She whirled around to find Racetrack sitting on the banister smirking at her, his hazel eyes sparkling with a mischievous gleam. "Umm to sell papes"? She asked looking at him strangely as he sat smugly on the loose banister. "Without eating, what are you crazy"? He snorted put his hand on her back leading her toward what the newsies referred to as the dining room.

The 'dining room' had a long scratched up table from previous incidents that had occurred, and various chairs that the Manhattan newsies had somehow acquired over the years. None of them had been purchased, simply either found, or stolen. Whenever a chair was found a boy would run home with excitement in his eyes for there was a huge reward for chair finders. They got to have the extra slice of bread for breakfast, that the newsies usually salvaged and saved. A spare scrap of food was always needed, so whenever an opportunity arised it was were even accounts of newsies dragging chairs out of bars or restaurants, with the owners hot on their tails.

Dusty walked quickly ahead of Racetrack trying to avoid the electricity that she had felt, when his muscular hand pressed against her lower back. Racetrack looked at the boy in front of him strangely , sure Dusty was very peculiar. But, Race couldn't help but feel something stir at the bottom of his stomach making him feel queasy and strange at the same time. 'It's just that I's hungry'. Rationalized Racetrack with himself. But, somehow he knew this feeling was different...  
**seriously please let me know how I'm doing on this story...**

Reviews: lextheklutzRichardson: Awh thank you yeah I figured Crutchy should walk again he deserves it!


	19. Everything Isn't As It Seems

**hey guys 3 so..I've heard that some of you have made covers ;) that's so amazing I got one and its super good but I want to wait to choose one to make sure everyone has sent one in if they made one. So my email is number1musicluver , be sure to send them in and I'll choose one soon enough :) sorry for the wait enjoy...  
*last time***  
Dusty walked quickly ahead of Racetrack trying to avoid the electricity that she had felt, when his muscular hand pressed against her lower back. Racetrack looked at the boy in front of him strangely , sure Dusty was very peculiar. But, Race couldn't help but feel something stir at the bottom of his stomach making him feel queasy and strange at the same time. 'It's just that I's hungry'. Rationalized Racetrack with himself. But, somehow he knew this feeling was different...

Watching the boys around her gulping down their meals at the speed of light Dusty nibbled on a piece of bread. Glancing at Racetrack who had just swallowed a piece of bread whole, the lone girl sneered in disgust and got up from the table. The flurry of activity stopped, in mid-bite the boys watched her curiously as she left her uneaten meal, and escaped the dimly lit room. Jack in particular studied her, her face, her movements, trying to figure out if what Crutchy said was plausible. Skittery was altogether in his own world, the image from earlier kept springing up in his mind. His face was turning redder by the minute , shaking his head he tried to get the unwanted thoughts from inside his mind.

Suddenly, Mush sprang up from the table and made a hasty excuse. "Uh, ise not hungry". And tripping he fled from the room that was filled to the brim with confusion. Most of the boys, shrugging, went back to shoving food into their mouth, and then there was Crutchy. He looked bewildered at the girl's strange behavior, why had she not eaten? A feeling of irritation and worry crossed his mind as he began to think up reasons for why she was not eating. Was she sick, nauseous, or was it something else? When realizing how delusional and irrational he sounded Crutchy immediately pleaded for his mind to shut up, and just to go about his business.

Kid Blink could not stop wondering about this captivating newsie, he didn't understand why he was so interested by this new character. But, something about this newsie intrigued him, ever since that one night in the bathroom when he had discovered her secret. He wanted to tell her, he did, but, something was stopping him. What exactly, that was the question. Pulling out the worn out flyer from that night, he gazed at the brightly colored letter that advertised the Wild West. Why was she so interested in the west? And why did he care?

Turning a corner Dusty marched toward the distribution center, thoughts clouding her mind. So, now even Skittery knew she was a girl. 'Good job keeping your secret Lissy'. Her mind argued as she almost bumped into a moving figure, steadying her the figure took a quick glance at her face and stepped back. "Move Fabien". She sputtered, trying to get around the boy in rash desperation. But, the boy stood as still as a statue gazing down at the girl in sheer wonderment. "Let's talk". He said in a low, whispery tone. "Let's not". She snapped, annoyed at this cocky, arrogant boy. "We can talk while we walk". He pleaded, desperation coming into his voice, his green eyes becoming watery. The undercover girl sighed, wishing she could run her fingers through her hair and grumbled. "Fine". The girl walked fast paced with the boy trailing behind her, trying to talk until she finally snapped. "Why,god why would you do that"? "You and Jamie were best friend, how could you". She let her voice drop to a whisper as she pushed past him, making him run after her. "What was I supposed to do"? He hissed looking around, as if scared of getting caught. "Not everything is what it seems". He whispered in a low frantic tone, eyes darting around the bustling street. "What"? She hissed back, confusion evident on her face. "We'll talk later". He hissed back and disappeared into the huge crowd. The girl watched his figure, not understanding what he meant.

Out of nowhere, she saw black curly hair shooting toward her and soon saw that oh so famous crooked smile that got all the girls, it was Mush Meyers. "Mush, what are you doing here"? "Umm going to get me some papes. Plus how could I leave you alone, who knows what trouble you'd run into"! He exclaimed, a smirk settling itself onto his smug face. "Mush Meyers, I can manage myself very well, I'll have you know". The girl said crossing her arms and giving him a knowing look. "Oh really, well I'll have you know that the distribution center is that way". He said pointing in the opposite direction, the girls face became scarlet. "So, shall we go mademoiselle"? Questioned Mush while mock bowing. "Oh my prince"! She squeaked, fluttering her eyelashes mocking the girls from the other night. Mush chortled as they began to make their way across the crowded street.

The line at the distribution center was long and winding, bright eyed newsies were chattering, the sound echoed off of the tall building that surrounded them. A fat, pudgy man sat at the small desk, some called him , some Weasel, that some was the one and only Jack Kelly. Today, he taunted him with his cowboy hat slung across his head and a grin spread from ear to ear, Weasel's face was bright red as this prancing boy mocked him. When hearing his name Cowboy turned around to see a little boy of about 9 or 10 run up to him smiling. "Davey said I can sell fifteen papes today, that's five more than last week"! He exclaimed grinning as Jack tilted his head back and laughed at the little boy.

Dusty stared at the little boy, amused by his enthusiasm and spirit, turning around and squinting at the glaring sunlight she saw another ominous figure approaching the group from the crowd. He had curly, blonde hair and bright blue, sparkling eyes, this was David Jacobs. Before, Dusty knew what was happening, she was shoved up right in front of the two new strangers. "Dusty this is David and Les, David and Les this is Dusty"! Exclaimed Jack, avoiding making eye contact with the undercover girl. Spitting on his right hand David held it out for her , she looked green at this proposal and looked to help from Mush who had to hold in his laughter. "Watchya waiting for"? Asked Les beaming at the girl. Sighing, she spit on her hand and shook it with both Les and David who grinned at her as if they already approved of her. All Dusty could think was, Let the selling begin!  
**so, if you have a cover be sure to send it in asap! And omg thank you so much if you did make one what can I say im cover challenged literally...well don't forget to review but who am I kidding you guys are amazing at that!**

Reviews:

Guest:your wish is my command ;). Oh god I'm so happy you like my fanfiction so much that you spent 45 minutes of your time reading it! Keep reading and I'll keep writing !


End file.
